el hombre detras de los lentes oscuros
by gemma dominyu
Summary: es mi primera fanfic, trata sobre la desconocida historia de seis
1. un poco de mi

Un poco de mi

Seis

Sabes lo que es ser yo creo que no, creo que nadie lo sabe ni sabe lo que fui ni lo que oculto detrás de estas gafas oscuras que no dejan ver mi alma, bueno ignorando este ultimo pensamiento volveré a mi problema del que no descanso en el día ni en la noche en la realidad o en mi mundo, que es más fuerte que yo, más rápida, que me persigue sin descanso, algo con lo que no puedo luchar donde no tengo ningún compañero con grandes manos nanites y una doctora inteligente y bonita que cuide de mi.

Ahora que he logrado distraer mi mente de este gran temor les contare mi historia desde el inicio.

Nací en una familia normal, mi padre era un ministro importante y vitalicio en el país, serio y estricto pero divertido al mismo tiempo, era muy hábil con las espadas y todo me lo enseño a mí. Mi madre cariñosa y maternal siempre estuvo hay para apoyarme. Mi casa era grande, con gigantescos jardines, adornados con hermosas flores de colores, siempre adore jugar ahí en el bosque cercano a mi casa. Pero ahora se preguntaran porque soy como soy.

Una noche fría acompañada de una gran tormenta, fue la noche escogida por los que estaban en contra de mi padre para enviar al asesino más diestro a cumplir una misión. Mientras mis padres me decían que todo estaría bien y que no me preocupará por la tormenta. Fue ahí cuando mi padre escucho algo, me escondió en el closet y fue ahí cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los cuchillos volaron por los aires directo a los corazones de mis padres, no eran muy profundo s los cortes, pero la hoja de cuchillo estaba envenenada, al poco tiempo se desmallaron y de sus bocas empezó a salir un liquido blanco con puntos negros. De repente la casa se empezó a quemar, no pude tomar nada, lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo al bosque cercano a mi casa mientras veía mis recuerdos y mis alegrías desaparecer en las feroces llamas. La cara del asesino quedo tatuada en mi rostro, a pesar de que ya se hubiera ido, sentía que me perseguía y desde entonces he vivido con ese terror constante día y noche sin descanso.

Así fue como decidí que nunca volvería a querer a alguien, pero eso es un era error que solo te causara dolor, solo es una debilidad que debe ser eliminada


	2. lo que encierra mi corazon

agradesco a Artemisa275, por ayudarme a redactar y me ayudo a inspirarme y gracias por lo comentarios

* * *

Lo que encierra mi corazón

"querer a alguien era un error que solo te causa dolor" ese pacto se había roto pero no sé si creer eso me da dolor no poder decirle a la doctora lo que siento por ella, pero me da alegría verla cada día con una sonrisa en el rostro que por más que no intente no puede ocultar con sus ojos tan hermosos y su perfecta cara que me hace suspirar cada vez que la recuerdo y cada vez que la veo, si tan solo pudiera hacer fluir las cosas como pasa en las telenovelas que le gustan a Rex.

No sé cómo decirle que me gusta que si le llegara a pasarle algo no podía soportarlo, pero que hago ese es el otro dolor con el que tengo que vivir día y noche, se me ocurren ideas como cartas y poemas, pero cada vez que intento escribirle algún poema las palabras no me suenan y la libreta donde escribo termina sin hojas igual sucede con las cartas y discursos cuando estoy junto a ella, las palabras se borran de mi mente y para no ser evidente de lo que pasa me retiro con alguna excusa o a veces el señor con temor a los nanites me salva de que empiece a tartamudear como un tonto. Un día intente regalarle flores me preocupaba que no le gustaran o si fuera alérgica y terminara odiándome, todas esas eran las cosas que pensaba y pensaba, cuando pasaba cerca de una florería, que tal unos chocolates no tal vez fuera alérgica al relleno o tal vez no le gustaban los dulces.

Qué hacer, qué hacer tal vez solo quería que le dijera una palabra la única que pensaba cada vez que la veía "te amo", pero creo que me he decidido por una carta anónimo, tal vez como amigo secreto, bueno empecemos:

Estimada nono muy formal

Doctora Holiday mi- no mejor sin nombre

Mi nombre hoy es un misterio pero pronto sabrás quien soy.

Desde hace tiempo que te conozco y tu a mí, nunca hemos hablado mucho y no estoy seguro de que sepas que me gustas, no lo habías sabido antes tal vez porque soy un hombre de pocas palabras, me cuesta decir algo cuando estas cerca y creo que eso es una prueba de lo que siento por ti que me hace suspirar.

Seis

Sé que la carta era como un amigo secreto pero no me pude resistir a no poner mi nombre, pero no quiero que se confunda y crea que se la escribió cesar, de repente la pantalla en mi habitación se ilumino, tenía una nueva misión, un nuevo evo por combatir junto a Rex. Mientras tomaba mis espadas del cajón de mi mesa de noche pensaba seriamente si debía entregarle la carta a Holiday.

Bueno tal vez una pelea distraiga mi mente de este asunto pensé y en ese momento llego Rex

-hola seis-me dijo Rex

-¿Qué tal Rex?-le pregunte

-este va a ser fácil-dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

-ya lo creo-dije de forma muy negativa.

Rex y yo fuimos a combatir al evo. Parecía un día normal, pero no lo fue o tal vez lo fue hasta cierto momento. El evo de hoy no era gran cosa, era de clase 1 era parecido a un pulpo, cuando Rex lo curo vi su, su, su rostro era el asesino, sentí que el miedo recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, había vuelto a esa noche del asesinato no, no esto no era real, esto no podía pasar no, no, no.

En ese instante no supe que decir, en donde estaba en una pesadilla, en la noche del asesinato o Rex acababa de curar al evo y ese evo resulto ser el autor de todas mi pesadillas y temores. Lo único que pude hacer fue correr con los ojos en blanco a un lugar en donde pueda saber donde estoy.

No sé cómo pero logre llegar a Providencia, de ahí corrí hacia mi cuarto, después de ese terror absoluto surgió un ataque de ira, tome mis espadas y en poco tiempo la cama quedo partida a la mitad y así continúe con todo lo que encontré en ese momento la carta que le escribí a Holiday cayó al piso, no le tome importancia hasta que finalmente no quedo nada más, me tire al piso y cruce los brazos, de repente sentí el toque de una mano en mi espalda. Voltee la mirada y era…


	3. te amo como seas

agradezco a todos por comentar y sobretodo a artemisa275 por su ayuda con este capitulo

* * *

Doctora holiday

Cada vez que lo veo entrar por la puerta, el corazón me late a mil por segundo, me gustaría algún día decirle lo que siento, pero cada vez que lo intento caballero blanco me interrumpe. Me encantaría saber lo que esconde detrás de las gafas oscuras ¿será que tiene algún secreto? Tal vez, ¿será que tiene problemas? Tal vez. Lo que sé es que solo una vez me dejo ver esos hermosos ojos cafés, esa vez me derretí ante esos brillantes y lindos ojos pero ¡porque teníamos que estar en una misión! ¡Porque en ese instante!

Me hubiera encantado quedarme mirándolo a los ojos por toda la eternidad si fuera necesario, pero algo esa día en que los vi me dejo helada, no necesitaba leer la mente para saber que él me oculta algo.

-¡doc! - grito rex sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa rex? ¿Algún evo?-dije levantándome de la silla donde estaba

-no

-¿entonces?- pregunte extrañada

-es que noah quiso hacer una fiesta pero ya invite a las personas que conozco

-que con eso- dije intentando decirle que fuera directo al punto

-¿podrías llamar a Beverly para que viniera?-dijo rex al fin

-está bien- respondí con desanimo

Tome el teléfono, busque en la lista de contactos y pulse llamar al de Beverly, mientras le comentaba sobre la fiesta, rex jugaba con los adornos de mi escritorio, al final me dijo que si, colgué y le dije a rex.

-gracias, gracias, doc, esta fiesta va a estar súper chida

-de nada rex, me gusta verte feliz

A la hora de la fiesta decidí irme a mi cuarto, encendí el televisor y coloque el canal de noticias, no paspo mucho tiempo para que dejara de prestar atención a las noticias y volver a pensar en seis y en sus misteriosos ojos, solté un largo suspiro, me gustaría saber que oculta seis, será algo que lo lastima, no seis no es ese tipo de persona, en fin, mañana será un día largo será mejor que me vaya a dormir, apague el televisor y las luces y al poco tiempo me quede dormida.

Sonó el despertador y eran las nueve, lo había programado para las ocho, tenía que entregarle un informe a blanco dentro de una hora, me arregle y asee rápidamente, después de esto comencé a ordenar el informe, termine justo a tiempo, cuando creí que el resto del día iba a ser más relajado apareció blanco en la pantalla y les dijo a rex y a seis que tenían una misión, hablaron un poco y fueron a combatir el evo.

Blanco volvió a aparecer en la pantalla y me puso a analizar unas muestras de nanites, empecé el trabajo y de repente oí un escándalo que provenías de donde estaban las habitaciones, creí que había algún evo y decidí ir a mirar, cuando llegue vi que el ruido provenía de la habitación de seis, cuando entre lo vi sentado en el piso con los brazos cruzados, me acerque lentamente y le toque la espalda, volteo a mirarme y pareció algo sorprendido por mi aparición y fue en un pequeño instante que parecimos perder el conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando, sin ningún motivo aparente se levanto y rápidamente se fue al zoológico. Me quede un rato en la habitación algo confundida por lo que había pasado, de repente vi una carta en el suelo y creí que podría tener la respuesta a lo que estaba pasando, la tome y comencé a leerla

Desde hace tiempo te conozco y tu a mí, nunca hemos hablado mucho y no estoy seguro que sepas que me gustas, se que no te lo había dicho antes, tal vez sea porque soy un hombre de pocas palabras, me cuesta decir algo cuando estas cerca y creo que eso es una prueba de lo que siento por ti, que me hace suspirar e imaginar cosas que antes hubieran sido imposibles para mi.

Seis

Tome esa carta y me fui.

Estaba encerrada en mi habitación de repente tome una libreta y comencé a escribir

Se que seis era una persona que solo se centra en el trabajo responsable cumplida y seria.

Quede sorprendida con esa carta que encontré en el piso de la habitación de seis decía algunas de las respuestas a mis preguntas pero no todas.

En ese momento entro Rex muy preocupado diciendo que seis había salido corriendo de la misión y no sabía su paradero, no le dije nada de lo que había pasado en la habitación ni de la carta, solo le dije que lo vi irse en dirección al zoológico, Rex me dio las gracias y armo un moto con sus piernas y fue directo al zoológico, una vez él se fue me senté en mi cama y me dedique a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Lo que empezó como un día normal se había convertido en un revuelo de emociones y acontecimientos extraños e incomprensibles.

Decidí dejar la carta de seis, tome mi bolígrafo y mi libreta y empecé a escribir una carta solo que esta no seria para mi, esta seria para seis.


	4. 4 una pesadilla de ensueño

Capitulo 4

Pesadillas de ensueño

Sentí el toque de una mano en mi espalda, lentamente voltee la mirada y para mi sorpresa era la doctora holiday, por un momento nuestras miradas se entrecruzaron y ambos parecimos perder el conocimientos de lo que pasaba, de repente como un rayo, su cara, su maldita cara, se apareció en mi mente, en ese momento me volví una furia e inmediatamente salí de mi habitación en dirección al zoológico.

En el zoológico combatí con cuanto E.V.O me encontré desde el lago hasta donde llegaba la reja. Cuando al fin llegue al final de la reja me encontré con un árbol que no parecía E.V.O ni nada similar, me recargue en él y empecé a recordar todo lo que había sucedido con ese despiadado asesino, que con su mirada malvada aniquilo la vida de mis padres cuando era solo un niño.

Una vez recordé esto apreté lo más fuerte que pude mis tecno espadas, de repente escuche un sonido familiar era la motoneta de Rex, un instante después Rex estaba frente a mí con sus piernas transformadas en moto.

-¡SEIS! ¡SEIS! –exclamo Rex

- al fin te encuentro, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Respondí con una voz seca que pude fingir en ese momento

-no, nada, solo me pareció oír a un intruso, pero al darme cuenta de que no era nada, vine aquí a relajar mis músculos.

-que bueno, por un momento creí que eras un clon maligno y que querías destruir providencia o algo por el estilo- dijo Rex con un tono de alivio en la voz

-me alegra que todo siga siendo chido- fue lo último que dijo antes de convertir sus piernas en motocicleta y marcharse a toda velocidad

En poco tiempo recordé todos los pensamientos que estaban rodeando mi mente antes, de repente como un rayo vino a mí

La habitación, la carta, la doctora holiday, no lo podía creer ¿Qué había pasado?

En ese mismo momento salí corriendo directo a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude hasta que al fin llegue, rápidamente abrí la puerta y para mi alivio ahí estaba la carta, cuando me acerque para recogerla ¡NO ERA LA MISMA CARTA! ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En dónde estaba mi carta? Levante la carta para ver más detalladamente y note una escritura:

Para seis, de rebeca holiday

En ese momento no tuve idea de qué hacer, no sabía si abrirla, o mejor preservar el misterio, sinceramente estoy en la complete incertidumbre, que tal si la abro y mi peor temor se haga realidad, que tal vez ella no me ame y que ame a otro.

No lo podía creer había pasado de tener un día normal a estar contemplando una habitación completamente destruida con una carta que podría reducir mis

* * *

sueños y esperanzas a no más que lo que quedaba de mi cuarto.

23:30 pm

No he podido dormir pero finalmente me he decido a abrir la carta.

Tome el sobre y lo abrí.

* * *

Seis

Hace tiempo que nos conocemos pero por algún motivo nunca fuimos muy cercanos, ni hablamos más de lo que se debía. Pero por alguna razón siempre sentí algo hacia ti algo extraño y diferente, pero al mismo tiempo agradable, pronto no solo quería agradarte, quería descubrir como eras en el interior quería saber que ocultabas detrás de esos lentes oscuros, por eso es que te quiero decir estas palabras:

Te amo

Con cariño doctora rebeca holiday

* * *

No lo podía creer nunca habría imaginado que ella sentiría esto por mí, este día no había sido tan malo después de todo. Ahora lo sabía, sabía que todo podía cambiar.

* * *

4:00 pm

La doctora holiday está analizando unas muestras de laboratorio.

-doctora holiday- salude amablemente

-ah hola seis – dijo pronunciando una leve sonrisa

-ya que ambos leímos nuestras cartas me preguntaba si querías ir a cenar con migo

- claro a las 7:00 pm

-por supuesto

* * *

6:20 pm

Aun no lo puedo creer, que al fin pueda hacer algo con holiday. Hoy me puse mi mejor esmoquin verde con la mejor corbata negra junto con los mejores zapatos que tenia, todo estaba perfecto simplemente ya no podía esperar.

* * *

6:55 pm

Estoy aquí a unos cuantos pasos de la salida de providencia, aquí fue donde pactamos encontrarnos.

* * *

7:00 pm

-hola seis – saludo la doctora holiday

Estaba vestida con un vestido muy elegante de color negro con detalles en un azul claro, unos hermosos pendientes, el cabello suelto y unos hermosos tacones.

-hola te vez linda

- gracias

-¿vamos?

Por supuesto


End file.
